Love Will Come
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan discovers he's in love with Martha but all of his friends are telling him to give it up, it'll never work. And whenever he tries to talk to Martha she just ignores him, but Jonathan is determined to get Martha.From the 100 song challenege. Based


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the story is based on the song Invisible by Clay Aiken.

Jonathan sat in the classroom at Met U waiting for the finance class to start. Then she walked in, Martha Clark. He had his eyes on her ever since the first day of classes. 

"Jon buddy, give it up, she'd never give you the time of day," Jonathan's best friend Mike said.

"What? Oh I wasn't looking at her, I was just daydreaming," Jonathan replied.

"Daydreaming I can believe. But daydreaming of what, marrying Martha," Mark said.

"Mike why can't I have a chance with her?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's cause she's rich and well you're a farmer," Mike said.

"I don't think she'd cared about that," Jonathan tried to convince Mike. However it was more like he was trying to convince himself that.

"Jon, she's got a boyfriend anyways," Mike said.

"No she doesn't, she just always has the guys around her," Jonathan said.

"Well then after class why don't you talk to her and see if she gives you the time of day," Mike said.

Class began but Jonathan wasn't paying attention. Instead of taking notes he was busying thinking of what he was going to say to Martha. The professor dismissed class and Jonathan looked to see where Martha went. 

"Over there Jonathan," Mike pointed Martha out to Jonathan.

Jonathan walked over to her completely nervous. What was he going to say and he was just so nervous that he'd end up saying something stupid. 

"Um excuse me Martha?" Jonathan said his voice shaking.

"Oh hey..Joe isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Actually no it's Jonathan. I was just wondering there's a school party coming up and….."Jonathan began to say but Martha cut him off.

"Sorry I got to go, my friends are waiting for me. Nice meeting you," Martha said before walking over to her friends.

Jonathan just stood there upset but he didn't want to show that, especially to his friend. 

"Told you Jonathan, you're not her type," Mike tried to reassure him.

"Mike, call me crazy, but I believe that I may just have a chance with her….at least I hope so," Jonathan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That weekend there was a party on campus. Jonathan was in his dorm room getting ready to go to the party.

"So you're actually going to the party?" Mike asked.

"Yea why wouldn't I go?" Jonathan replied.

"Well cause you know it's Martha you want to go with, but she doesn't want to be with you. She doesn't even know your name," Mike argued.

"And I'm just gonna go to have a good time. I don't care if I'm going with a date or not," Jonathan said. "And if she happens to be there well maybe something could happen…never know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan went to the party and sure enough Martha was there. He found other friends of his there but the whole time his eyes were on Martha. He kept telling himself that the moment he saw her alone, he would go and make his move. 

It was towards the end of the night when Jonathan finally saw Martha standing there alone. He went over to her, not as nervous as he was the other day, but yet still a little bit of nervous. 

"Um…Martha?" Jonathan said quietly.

"Yes?" Martha asked.

"I'm Jonathan. We have a finance class together. Remember I talked to you the other day after class?" Jonathan asked.

"That's right I remember you. Look my friends told me who you are. You live on the Kent farm right?" Martha said.

Jonathan knew what she was getting at and he realized that he really was not going to have a chance with her. 

"And I know who you are too. You're a rich girl who's the daughter of a lawyer. And you think that you shouldn't give me the time of day cause all I am is a farmer boy," Jonathan said.

"I know you've had a thing for me. My friends told me, they said it was obvious. And I kind of noticed it too," Martha said.

"Then why did you just keep ignoring me?" Jonathan asked.

"Cause I just listened to them. They said they would stop being friends with me if I was with you," Martha said.

Jonathan nodded, "I understand. So you'd rather listen to your friends than to your heart. My friends told me I shouldn't even considering wanting to be with you cause you were a rich snob. Well right now you're showing me that they were right."

Jonathan began to walk away but Martha followed him. 

"Jonathan if you want to go out with me, why don't you just ask me," Martha smiled.

Jonathan smiled back and finally got to say what he had been wanting to say for the longest time, "Martha Kent will you go out with me?" 


End file.
